Tatooine
by Zach Jersey
Summary: What happened when Luke and Biggs were growing up on Tatooine. His life wasn't a piece of cake. First fanfic.
1. Default Chapter

Tatooine  
  
Chapter I: Beginnings  
  
( Darth Vader was walking forward toward me. He had his red lightsaber raised. I looked at my hand to find out that it wasn't there. 'What am I doing fighting Darth Vader?' I thought. I didn't know what to do so I ran to a column. I thought to myself. "No, Luke" Vader began in his loud voice "I am your.")  
  
Luke got up lazily from bed as he heard the familiar ring from his alarm clock. In a minute it would be followed by the radio.  
  
"Hello. This is Tony the Tusken for WTAT radio. It is 7:00 so wake up every body.'  
  
Luke paused to think about his dream. He'd been having the same dream for a while. He always woke up before Darth Vader could finish his sentence. Luke got up from bed. He was thirteen and today was the day he started eighth grade at Mos Eisley School.  
  
"Luke, it's time to get up." Said the familiar voice of his Aunt Beru. Luke got up, got dressed, and grabbed some toast and blue milk before he met his best friend Biggs Darklighter. He and Biggs would be starting the same grade. Biggs was standing in front of a T-14 Skyhopper.  
  
"Biggs," began Luke "how'd you get that? Aren't you too young to drive?" "It's Tatooine." started Biggs "There are no laws."  
  
After ten minutes, they reached the familiar parking lot of their school. They parked their skyhopper and walked toward the playground before school began. "Hello Little Lukey" said Veero. Veero was a tall Rodian who used to like to pick on Luke. "Lay off, Veero." said Biggs. At that same moment the bell rung which meant time for school to begin.  
  
Mos Eisley School went up to eighth grade. There were two classes per each grade. For example, in eight grade, you could either be in 8-1 or 8-2. No one knew which class they were in until the first day of school. Luke and Biggs were desperately hoping they were in 8-1 because everyone hated the teacher of 8-2.  
  
Luke and Biggs walked through the door. They knew this was going to be a loooong year. 


	2. Class in Session

Chapter II: Class in Session  
  
Luke and Biggs found a seat in the crowded auditorium. In a minute, their principal would come out and announce which class they were in. An old Gran walked toward the center of the room. After a few minutes, she started saying who was in 8-1. "I will say the names in alphabetical order." She said in a strong accent. "Biggs Darklighter." After that the seconds passed like hours as Luke waited for his name to be called. "And last but not least, Luke Skywalker. Now, will everyone I just mentioned go through that door where your teacher will lead you to your classrooms. Luke and Biggs started walking. "Close one, huh." Biggs said. Luke replied, "It couldn't have been any closer."  
  
Luke and Biggs arrived in their classrooms and grabbed some seats next to the window. Their teacher was a Gammorean. She snorted "Welcome students. I will be your teacher this year. I will also teach science. Now take out your books and write a report on what you did this summer." "What did we do this summer?" Luke whispered to Biggs. "Dunno. Just lie." Biggs answered.  
  
After thirty minutes, Luke and Biggs were done. Their teacher, Mrs. Roort, came to collect the papers. Since it was the first day of school, they spent most of the day getting to know eachother. Before they knew it, the day was over. "Hey, Biggs?" Luke began "Where did you get that Skyhopper?" "I found right behind a junkyard in Mos Espa." Biggs replied. "Mos Espa is kinda far." Luke said "It would take us forever to get there." "Um, well, you see, I modified my Skyhopper with some extras." "How fast can it go?" Luke asked. "Really fast." Biggs replied.  
  
Within minutes they were speeding over the sandy landscape of Tatooine. As they were staring at a bantha herd, Luke checked the dials and saw that they were going really fast. "Mos Espa is only 20 miles away." Biggs said. "Biggs, are we flying over the Tusken Camp?" Luke asked. "Yep. It's the shortest route." Biggs replied. "Those Tuskens are pretty good snipers." Luke said. "We'll outrun them. If not, I'll just break out one of the extras on this thing." Biggs said. Soon enough, the Tuskens started shooting at the ship, but they were no match for the Skyhoppers speed.  
  
A few minutes later, they reached Mos Espa. This was the farthest away from home that Luke had ever been. Luke knew that Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru would be furious if they found out.  
  
A/N: Sorry if the first two chapters were short. I promise the next will be longer. 


	3. Mos Espa

Chapter III: Mos Espa  
  
Luke and Biggs hopped out of the Skyhopper. They walked further along the streets. The streets were crowded with species' of different kinds and many shops. They walked a few blocks along the streets until they reached a store called "Watto and Sons". They walked in and a young Toydarian in his early twenties came flying out. "Hello." He said "I am Squatto. What are you looking for?" "We're looking for a Skyhopper." Biggs said. "Ah. Follow me out back." Said Squatto.  
  
Luke and Biggs followed Squatto to the junkyard behind the store. "This is one of my only ones left." He said. He pointed to a Skyhopper that was all battered and wrecked. "Some parts are missing but you can replace those." He said. "What's the price?" Biggs asked. "300 truguts." Squatto said. Luke whispered to Biggs, I only have 250 truguts. "300 for a broken down Skyhopper. 200." Biggs said to Squatto. "200 is too low. 250, my final offer." Squatto said. Luke said "Deal."  
  
Luke had to tie it onto the back of Biggs's Skyhoppeer. When Squatto said some parts were missing, he lied. A lot of parts were missing. "We better get back now." Luke said "My Aunt and Uncle will be wondering where I am." "You're right." Biggs replied "But first, we need some fuel, we burned a lot getting away from those Tuskens. I'll explore around a little." "I'll wait here." Luke said.  
  
Biggs wandered around the crowded streets of Mos Espa, looking for anywhere that might sell fuel. He was rounding a corner when he saw some Imperial Stormtroopers. He leaned closer to hear what they were saying. "What parts are we looking for again? And why do we need them?" one of them said. The other replied "Don't they tell you anything? The Grand Moff's building this Death Star thing. It supposed to have some sort of a superbeam. Now, back to work." Biggs started walking back the way he came, wondering about what he had just heard.  
  
"I was beginning to think you'd never come." Luke said when he saw Biggs returning with a can of fuel. Biggs said, "You'd never guess what I just heard." A few minutes later, they were flying over the sand and Luke said, "So the Empire is planning some sort of superweapon." "Yep." Biggs replied. The ship was moving rather slow. "Biggs, I think its not a good idea to fly over those Tusken camps like before. We might not be able to outrun them." Luke said. "Good point." Biggs replied "But if we take the long route, it would be an extra hour, and its already 7:00."  
  
Luke and Biggs had taken the long route and it was 8:00 when Luke reached home. He thought of some story to explain why he hadn't done any of his chores. To his relief, they believed him. Biggs had arranged to take the Skyhopper to a garage near Mos Eisley. On top of it all he got homework on the first day of school. Thankfully it wasn't due until the end of the week. When he got to his room, it was a complete mess. "Oh Master Luke, you're home." Said D-24, Luke protocol droid. In fact, Luke built him a few years earlier. He still needed more outer coverings. "Oh hey Dee. What happened here?" "Oh my, a sandstorm came through. A terrible one."  
  
A few hours later, Luke managed to fall asleep. It felt as if his first day of school had been weeks ago, but it was only this morning.  
  
("No that's not true. That's impossible." "Search your feelings, you know it to be true." Said a tall figure in Black armor.)  
  
Luke woke with a bang. "Dee, what happened?" Luke asked his droid. "Oh my goodness. I do believe something exploded." His droid replied. Luke got up and he heard his uncle Owen cursing. Luke ran outside. "'could have been Imperial. Do you think he knows about Luke?" he heard his Aunt Beru say. "No way." Replied Owen "Only us and that crazy Obi-Wan know." 'Who was Obi- Wan?' Luke thought. Luke left before they found out that he was listening.  
  
Eventually sleep found Luke and he had what was left of the night to think about what had happened in one day. 


End file.
